


Just lucky he's around

by OddlyKia



Series: Asthmatic Reader [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddlyKia/pseuds/OddlyKia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It sucks being an asthmatic in a post-apocalyptic world where you have to constantly run from the walking dead. You’re just luck he’s around to watch over you. But now that the prison is down, and the group is scattered, Daryl is racing to find you before something bad happens.</p><p>[Daryl Dixon x Asthmatic!Reader]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just lucky he's around

The prison has fallen. And from several different locations, the scattered group watches as their safety, their sanctuary, their home becomes over run with walkers and burns to the ground. It’s the handy work of the governor.

Daryl made it out of the crumbling prison easily, but is now racing through the forest to find you; the asthmatic he cares so much for.

He thoughtlessly shoots down the walkers in his way and zips pass the other ones. You’ve got to be somewhere nearby, _right?_ You did manage to escape the prison unharmed, _right!?_

Against his better judgment, Daryl calls out for you, “[Name]! [Name], can you hear me!? [Name]!?”

Dammit, he needs to find you soon or he’s going to lose his mind.

The fallen leaves crunch under his boots as he makes his way through forest, running every which way and making random turns in hopes of finding you. Judging by how high the sun is in the sky, it’s probably mid afternoon. He’s got about three hours tops to find you before night hits. You can’t run very far without your asthma acting up in someway, which means you’ve got to be somewhere nearby.

He just needs to look harder.

Daryl runs straight ahead for several more feet before find tracks in the mud, or more specifically, footprints…human footprints. He bends down and inspects them. The footprints are fresh and it’s easy for him too see that someone has just recently come this way. Whoever, or whatever, made these tracks is heading north and is not that far away. He’ll be able to catch up to them in a few minutes.

The man sets off and follows the trail. And for an experienced hunter like himself, the footprints are far too easy to follow.

With his crossbow ready, Daryl travels a few more feet before finding the creator of the tracks. And it’s the person he’s been so desperately searching for…you.

You are sitting in the dirt, struggling to breathe, and looking at him in surprise. “Dar…yl. Help…I can’t…” You desperately claw and grab at your shirt, like it’s the thing suffocating you. “No…inhaler…”

“Shit!” Daryl quickly sticks his hand into his pocket and pulls out a spare inhaler you gave him. He drops to his knees, letting his crossbow unceremoniously hit the ground, and shoves the little, red, plastic, medical device into your hands. “Here, hurry!”

You take three puffs of the medicine and take several deep breathes, coughing a few times as well. The medicine kicks in quickly and the pain of suffocating disappears. Thank god. Your shoulders go slack and you rest back against a tree, happy that you can once again breath normally.

“Thank you, Daryl. I don’t know what I would-”

Daryl suddenly pulls you into a very tight hug and cuts you off from finishing your sentence; he’s hugging you like he’s afraid to lose you…again. And he barely moves away when he places a hand on the back of your head to make you look straight at him. His grip is tight, not tight enough to hurt you, but tight enough so you can’t look away or ignore him. 

“You were suppose to stay by me, or at least stay by Rick, or Glenn. At least if you were lost with them, they would each have an inhaler for you. Hell, even Michonne has one and you could’ve gone with her. Why didn’t you? Something bad could’ve happened to you. You’re just lucky that I found you and not a walker,” he says in a rather upset tone.

“I tried to keep up with Rick and Glenn, but I got separated from both of them. I couldn’t find anyone else, so I ran until I couldn’t anymore. I’m sorry.” You nervously fiddle with the inhaler as you talk.

“Dammit, don’t scare me like that again.”

“Okay.”

Daryl gets to his feet and offers a hand to you, to which you take and he effortlessly pulls you up from the ground. “C’mon, we need to find the others.” He takes your hand into his and firmly says, “Do not let go, got it.”

“Got it.”

“And keep that inhaler safe in your pocket. Don’t go losing it because then I’ll have to go runnin’ to find another one if you do.”

You smile and lean up to kiss his cheek. “Thank you, Daryl. I’m really lucky you’re around.”

“Yeah, you are. But don’t go gettin’ all mushy on me now.”


End file.
